ThePowerPuffKittie
Kittie,(real name not shown),is a fourteen year old girl who is an active member of the MHF Wiki She is also a member of the Sonic and Skullgirls fanbases. Personality When offline,Kittie is usually quiet,unless provoked.The poor guy who sets her off has a basket of cuss words and fists thrown their way.When online,Kittie speaks her mind and attempts to refrain from swearing.While her logic is ignored offline,it really shines online.She is also obssessed with cute things,wrestling,and a few of her favorite franchises.She is also a tomboy. Family and Friends Like her bio states,Kittie's family comes from a long string of nationalities.It would take a while to list all of their nationalities,so we'll skip that.However,on her mother's side,Kittie is Egyptian,since their cousin is the long dead Cleopatra (since I'm not good with numerals,the Cleopatra we're talking about is the one who killed herself with an asp),Kittie's mother is also Irish and Mayan.On her father's side,Kittie is Scottish,Norse,and Italitan.Kittie,her father,and siblings are said to come from Vikings.Both sides of her family are technically royalty.(Not explained:her dad comes from Viking royalty.)A majority of Kittie's family is dead (on her dad's side).One of her uncle's once owned a mill when he was alive,however,his swindling partner wanted the mill and gutted her ancestor like a fish.He lived for two days and then he died.(Not explained:how he managed to move around with his intestines hanging out,blech. :P) As for her friends,Kittie has online friends.Since we cannot list them right now,we will edit this later. Enemies Over the years,Kittie has gained a few enemies,she has also dealt with said enemies too.(No not kill..just um...hurt.)Since they hated her because of her smarts,they made fun of her.When Kittie tried logic,nothing happened,then when she used brute force to show them what they were like when the hit her,well then,it's super freakin' effective!However,the children who did this also had the teachers on their side,causing Kittie's mother to take her out of school,and then her mother cussed them out. Romance Due to her tomboy nature,Kittie cares not for romance and any guy who has hit on her so far has been kicked when boys shouldn't get kicked. Also, Kittie has officially been crackshipped with Shadow the Hedgehog after an incredibly weird news chat. Trivia Kittie is accepting of other nationalities. She has a soft spot for animals in generals,but,she also like animals with disablites i.e,missing limbs,or Janus cats.Just because they're disabled,that can still mean they're so darn cute! Kittie hates to brush her hair. She kinda likes snarky characters.And puns. She would also appreciate the people in her apartment complex to please stop calling her family "inbred (not shown:a racial slur that starts with the letter n)". She doesn't care if you're black or not,using said racial slur is not okay,thank you. Kittie happens to like Silver the Hedgehog due to his somewhat dorky nature.She also likes the forgotten characters as well. She follows a very good rule taught to her in life.Well,this only applies to people she hates,and she kinda did pick it up from TV,but still.She follows the rule of Lie,Cheat,and Steal.This was taught to her by the late Eddie Guerrero.However,she only does that when she's offline. Kittie is not affected by horror movies.This was because she watched them all day,every day when she was two years old.(Weird I know ._.)So now she thinks modern day horror movies are trying too hard to be well....horrorfying.Also she might say they're lame.Like really,really lame. One of her more sickening traits involves food and um,well,blood.Take the Royal Rumble of 2002 for example.Maven was beaten and bloodied,and then he got his bloody head shoved into a popcorn machine.Ironically after Kittie saw that,she wanted popcorn.So don't show her pictures of blood-covered food,it will make her want said food.That is all. She only owns one Kirby game,Kirby's Epic Yarn.She's almost done with it even though she started yesterday.And yes,that is the first Kirby game she's ever played.But,she does have her eye on a game with a little alien with the letter M in his name... One her guilty habits is listening to songs by a band named Voltaire. Category:Drivers